


Something of a Trio

by dorkpatroller



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Fingering, Double Penetration, M/M, New and exciting porn for inigo, Performer trio, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkpatroller/pseuds/dorkpatroller
Summary: Inigo never minded being the third wheel before, but today he’s just a little more desperate than usual.





	Something of a Trio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iavenjqasdf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/gifts).



It’s not as if Inigo expected to find himself here. Like this, folded between two other people… this was entirely an accident. Well, not  _ entirely _ an accident, but he didn’t actually expect for it to actually happen. 

 

It’s just that he’s been a little, well, lonely. And exceptionally needy. There’s only so far you can go with your own hands. He’s wanted some form of intimacy for a while and he would have been satisfied with just a hug at this point. Being the third wheel is only fun for so long, you know. 

 

When they began traveling together as a performing trio, Owain and Brady were already an item. Inigo knew going into this endeavor that he would be the third wheel. He didn’t mind at the time. He still doesn’t mind! Not really! But so often after performances those two will slip off to their room and have a  _ grand _ time together, and Inigo is reminded that he’s not one of the peas in their pod. He’s on his own to celebrate, that night. 

 

He’s not always successful but he also doesn’t always  _ fail _ at it. He’s just… a touch jealous. It would be nice to have that relationship that they share. Not with them, necessarily. Just eventually. Someday. That’s not even what he wants in this moment. In this moment he just wants to get  _ laid _ . Badly. And he can’t help but hear panting from the room next door… and maybe he cooks up a scheme. 

 

_ I’m an awful man, _ Inigo thinks to himself as he turns the knob and pushes his way into Owain and Brady’s room. He feigns shock when he enters… but he already knew they were going at it. Actually, he’s a little shocked to see they’re not entirely undressed yet. Owain has barely crawled over Brady, they were obviously kissing but they both stop to turn and look at the doorway.

 

He means to make up an excuse. Oh, I just came by to borrow a comb, I didn’t know you were doing this. It’s a lie no matter what but he doesn’t end up saying anything. He just squeaks and blushes. Why did he do this? 

 

“Can I… help ya?” Brady asks. He props himself up on his elbows and Owain sits back onto his heels. What did Inigo think this would accomplish? 

 

“I-I was just--that is to say…” 

 

“Peace! Take your time, friend. We’ve got all day.” Owain smiles in a way that definitely implies they don’t particularly have all day, but Inigo still doesn’t know what he meant to say. 

 

“I should leave.” He decides it. That’s what he should do. This whole idea was stupid. But Owain’s face falls and Brady looks like a kicked puppy for a second. 

 

“Wait,” Brady ends up saying. He pushes Owain off of him enough that he can sit up properly. “Whaddid ya come here for, Inigo?” 

 

_ Sex. _ “I just,” Inigo bites his lip. 

 

“Yeah?” Owain prompts. 

 

Inigo shakes his head. 

 

Brady clears his throat. He’s got a blush painted high on his cheeks but he says something absolutely unheard of. He says “Ya know… we were just talkin’ about you.” 

 

“You… You were?” Inigo takes the bait. Hey, taking bait is easier than trying to come up with a believable lie. He watches Owain glance between Inigo and Brady and then smile. 

 

“Perhaps fate had something to do with your wandering in here? Sir Brady and I were just thinking of asking you a question.” 

 

“Me?” Inigo asks again, as if he’s missing something obvious. This feels entirely out of his control now, but he’s willing to keep stumbling in this direction until he knows what these two are getting at. He watches Owain glance at Brady again. Then back at Inigo, looking at him with optimism shining in his eyes. 

 

“We thought you might like to join us, this one time?” 

 

“Join you,” Inigo repeats with a dry mouth. He swallows but it does him no good. “Right now?” 

 

“If ya want,” Brady repeats it because it must be an important detail. 

 

They want Inigo to join them if he  _ wants to _ . And he does. Wow he does, that’s what he came in here for in the first place. He didn’t even have to say it, they said it for him. “What… What would you have me do, exactly?”

 

They exchange smiles before Brady holds out his hand and Owain scoots back. Like they’re making room for him to sit between them, and Inigo isn’t convinced this isn’t some sort of trap… but he trusts them. He closes the door behind him and he steps right into their reach. He’s gently guided to sit down facing Brady and so he does, and Brady inspects him. He stares at him, looks into his eyes like he’s reading into his soul. Inigo sucks in a quiet breath. He’s so close, and then Brady rests his hands on Inigo’s thighs and he dips his head to the side. “This is just for fun,” he explains, “If ya change your mind just say so.” 

 

“I don’t anticipate that will be an issue,” Inigo mutters. His heart is thudding away in his chest. Two heavy hands settle on his hips and Inigo has half a heart attack before he thinks,  _ duh _ , Owain is sitting behind him. “Are there rules?” 

 

“Just one,” Owain answers. “You’ve got to speak up if you’re uncomfortable. That’s the only rule! Everything else is fair game.” 

 

Fair game. Inigo repeats the thought in his head while Brady pushes his fingertips up under his shirt. Just like little sparkles, there’s a certain magic that trails with his touch. Owain works at the belt over his shirt before it falls away and Brady’s hand is free to explore further. Inigo gasps, just slightly. The bed shifts for a moment and then so does Inigo. He falls back until his back makes contact with Owain’s chest. He’s  _ warm _ and Inigo’s shoulders slump. 

 

He jolts a second later when Brady’s fingers collide with his nipples. On purpose, he realizes. Vaguely he’s aware that Owain is working on buttons--suddenly he’s suspicious all over again. It doesn’t stop him from muting a whine. He’s kind of been dying for attention, and here he is getting it. He shouldn’t complain, but… “I’m in the middle..?” 

 

“We kind of know why you came in here, buddy,” Owain mutters. Brady snorts. Inigo turns the color of hell itself, he blushes so hard. 

 

“Quit it,” Brady chuckles, “Yer embarrassin’ ‘im.” 

 

“You know  _ what _ exactly?!” Inigo squawks. 

 

“That you want in,” Owain mutters. When he does it ghosts across the skin at the crook of Inigo’s neck and he  _ shudders _ . “Just this once.” 

 

“Just this once,” Inigo repeats. Brady’s fingertips ghost along Inigo’s chest while he slowly, gently, pushes his shirt off of his shoulders altogether. “You’re serious?” He repeats his earlier question just for good measure. 

 

Brady nods his head. He looks so genuine in that moment! His gaze is soft and his smile is warm and he leans so close Inigo could kiss him… but he doesn’t dare. He smiles. “Yer our best friend. We can tell ya need it. It’s okay with us, as long as it’s okay with you too. Yeah?” 

 

“Yeah,” Inigo breathes. 

 

“Good,” Brady hums. He trails his fingers down Inigo’s newly-bare sides and tugs down on his trousers. “Because we have plans for ya… and we think yer gonna like it.” From there his voice trails off. Inigo follows his hands with his eyes. He watches Brady slip away his clothes. He’s shy. His cheeks turn dark and he glances away from the both of them. The floor, the wall, anything but them. But he gasps back into reality when Brady takes his cock in his hand and starts tugging and squeezing to work him hard and he’s glad he does… because he has an opportunity to see the two of them exchange an entire conversation in one glance. Its remarkable, and Inigo doesn’t know what they’re saying. He only knows that Brady blushes and Owain’s lips curl at the corners and then they share a gentle laugh. 

 

Is that what it’s like to be in love?

 

He can feel Owain shift behind him grappling behind him. It only takes a few moments longer for Inigo to realize what he’s reaching for and his heart speeds up faster. Is this real? This is real. They’re real. Brady’s hands while they uncork the oil are real. The oil dribbles over his fingers and onto Inigo’s belly and he jolts from the cold.

 

He’s not going to sit here and make it harder for Brady. He shifts to spread his legs open and Brady settles between his knees. It’s been exactly  _ way _ too long since Inigo has been touched by anyone but himself. His chest heaves and he sighs while Brady dips his fingers in, two at once, and he drops his head back onto Owain’s shoulder. “You’re making him do all the work,” he observes, and a coy smile pulls at his lips. 

 

“To spare him from being crushed under your mighty weight!” Owain argues, but he doesn’t stay still. He reaches around and takes over Brady’s earlier task of touching Inigo’s cock. He does it slowly, though. Almost painfully slow, beautiful torment that combines with Brady’s fingers to make Inigo’s toes start to curl. 

 

Maybe it’s just to draw this out? Brady’s fingers move easily and he spreads Inigo open wider, longer than he thinks is maybe necessary. “Can we…?” He asks. Why wait? Why make Inigo wait a moment longer?

 

“Not yet,” Brady whispers. Inigo audibly  _ whines _ . It’s embarrassing… but it puts a proud smile on Brady’s face. “Aw, c’mon. Don’t worry. Soon.” 

 

Soon. Inigo’s chest heaves and his breath gets fast. Brady curls his fingers just so nicely. Then, just as Inigo thinks maybe this is enough and who cares about being fucked, he stops. He withdraws his fingers and he squirms out of his clothes. Inigo thinks he might actually be in a daze while he watches him… but his thighs fall open wider for Brady. 

 

“Isn’t he magnificent?” Owain whispers next to his ear. It takes Inigo a moment to realize he’s talking about Brady. Of course he is. Brady does look good, all stripped down. He’s always wearing so many clothes… Inigo doesn’t usually see this much of him.

 

“Yeah,” Inigo whispers back. Brady rubs the head of his cock along Inigo’s entrance, pushes past it once or twice playfully. “Yeah,” he says a little louder. He’s so ready for this. Brady sinks in slow and steady and Inigo’s body is ready and eager for him. His toes curl up and his back arches just slightly and he moans low. Owain rubs circles into his hip. Brady bottoms out and Inigo is almost dizzy. He’s still like that. Brady shifts. Inigo expects him to do something else. Like  _ thrust _ maybe. But he doesn’t thrust, he shifts his position until Inigo finds himself sitting more in his lap than leaning on Owain. He leans forward and settles his arms around his shoulders, too, and he’s unsure what’s going on. He looks over his shoulder just to see Owain getting undressed. 

 

It’s when Owain’s slicked up finger is squirming into Inigo alongside Brady’s cock that he knows  _ exactly  _ what’s going on. “Ah, gods,” He mutters. He’s never been as impatient as he is now, full of Brady’s cock and not allowed to be fucked. He squirms down on it more, bounces as best he can. Brady moans and Inigo’s chest feels lighter. 

 

He likes it, right? And it can’t be hurting Owain’s progress. So they rock together. Brady slips in and out and Inigo’s cock bounces each time. Finally Owain must deem Inigo pliant enough. He whispers “Ready?” and before Inigo can agree or protest Owain is guiding himself to Inigo’s entrance. 

 

This is the tightest fit of his life. Inigo doesn’t even think it will happen, at first. When Owain finally pushes the head of his cock past his rim, though… it sinks in easier. The next time he rocks down onto Brady’s cock Owain pushes upwards and into him, and it’s slow. Oh, so slow. Inigo digs his fingers into Brady’s shoulders and once he feels Owain reach up and gently pull his hand away so he won’t squeeze Brady so tight. 

 

He can’t really help it! “Please, please,” he whimpers the further he’s spread open. It doesn’t hurt, not really. It’s just like… there’s nothing left. No more give, and he’s so full. 

 

So full, but there’s something wonderful about that. As they move Inigo falls back against Owain’s chest again. He lulls his head back against his shoulder and he focuses on just how good this feels. With both of them crammed so deep inside of him there’s a constant, steady pressure on his prostate. Jolts of lightning shoot through him.

 

He wants to close his eyes and just bask in the way he feels, but he can’t because for a moment he’s squished between them. His chest meets with Brady’s when he leans closer. He cranes his neck, dips his head just so… and he kisses Owain. Right over Inigo’s shoulder, he watches the two of them kiss. Desperate, needy… like Inigo is single handedly stopping them from being perfectly united, but they both seem pretty happy to have the company. 

 

Brady slides his hand between them, gropes at Inigo’s cock again. He can’t even take it. He cries out near their ears, accidentally louder than he means to be… but they both just smile while their lips part and keep up their pace of rocking into Inigo, together. Inigo cums like he never has before. He can’t breathe, he’s crushed between them in the best way. His build up draws him so tight, he can feel the both of them forced to stop moving when he squeezes their cocks that hard… but then the wire snaps and so does the breath he’s been holding. Inigo gasps and Brady breathlessly moans and mouths along his neck and shoulder.

 

“Y’okay there?” He teases. Inigo shakes his head. He’s still trying to come down from this, but the two of them are needy and obviously close and they’re fucking right past the most sensitive parts of him. 

 

“Yeah,” He breathes, listening to the sound of their panting. He can hear both of them when they cum, when their breath hitches and they moan so close to his ear. They moan into their kisses, sweet and slow. Owain bites Brady’s lip playfully and Brady snorts at him.    
  
It’s very romantic, but Inigo is more focused on the mess they’ve made of him. The moment their bodies disconnect from his he feels empty and too cold and  _ sticky _ . He falls back onto that bed, choosing to ignore the mess in lieu of complaining about it instead. “I’m disgusting.” 

 

“Absolutely,” Owain agrees. Inigo reaches out and punches his arm. “Hey! I was just agreeing with you. Are you alright? We’ll need you alive to dance your next show tomorrow.”    
  
Ha! Dance! Tomorrow! He’ll look like a duck trying to do a tango. Inigo rolls his eyes and almost says something else but Brady tosses a towel at him. He quickly uses it to scrub away the most frustrating messes on him.    
  
“You liked it… right?” Brady asks. Inigo turns his head and looks up at him, sitting there on the side of the bed. He flashes him a bright smile. 

 

“It was just what I needed, chap. Thank you both, for everything.” 

 

“Good,” Brady nods his head. “This ain’t gonna be an everyday thing, but… don’t let yerself get so frustrated again, okay? Just let us know and maybe we can help you out again sometime.” 

 

“Of course! Where would we be without you? You’re our three! The third act, the grand finale! We would be nowhere without you.” Owain boasts on Inigo in a way that is actually very sweet. It does wonders for his pride anyway. “And you’re our truest friend. So please! Never let yourself get this weary again.” 

 

Inigo’s cheeks flush such a dark shade of red when they both are so nice to him. Kind to offer him a place there with them on the days he truly needs it most. Kind of them to treat him like he’s more than a third wheel, but part of the trio that makes them so successful. 

 

Maybe, he thinks as he closes his eyes, they’ll let him sleep in their bed too, just this once.


End file.
